


Plots and Prompt Fills

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, and be added respectively, more pairings will come, prompt fills, rated M for now just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: A collection of various prompt fills I've filled over at tumblr. You can find me there as denilmo as well





	1. "Fight Me, You Attractive Stranger"

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Shisui/Sakura

Sakura exits the quaint cafe feeling delightfully full and relaxed. She’s been looking forward to her day off and the plans she’s made to enjoy it fully. She hears her friend approaching, but doesn’t stop her from pouncing. She nearly stumbles as Ino hugs her neck.

“Hey! Whatcha doin today?”

Sakura smiles. “Not much… yet.”

This information piques her friend’s interest, but only in conjunction to the dark love bite that’s bloomed under her collar. Ino gasps. “Is that a hickey?”

Sakura shrugs a little as she replies, “Maybe.”

“Maybe? You hoe. Who gave it to you? Who? Who? Tell me!” Ino demands playfully as she pokes at Sakura’s side.

The rosette bumps their hips together with a laugh. “Okay, you know how Naruto threw Sasuke that party for making jounin?”

Ino’s eyes widen. “It was Sasuke?”

“What? No.” Sakura laughs. “I’m sure the only person Sasuke’s kissed is Naruto and that was an accident.”

Ino giggles, remembering how traumatizing that had been for her pre-teen self to see. “So who was it?”

“I’m getting there! Okay, so I was late arriving because of work and by the time I got there the party was well underway.” …

 

_ Sakura stepped over a pile of empty beer cans only to be nearly bowled over as Naruto promptly scooped her up into a huge bear hug. “You made it! Oi! Teme! Sakura-chan is finally here!” _

_ “Not in my ear, Naruto.” _

_ He chuckled as he set her back on her feet. “Oh man, I’m glad you came. Things have been crazy and I think the guests are no longer afraid of the infamous Uchiha glare. We need some muscle.” _

_ Sakura rolled her eyes. “Well  _ I _ need a drink.” _

_ “There’s plenty! Help yourself!” _

_ A chorus of Naruto’s name pulled him away. “I’ll catch back up in a minute.” _

_ She nodded and then he bounded away over to where Sasuke, Hanabi, and a few others were gathered. Upon catching her attention, Sasuke lifted his cup to her. She waved and then headed over to find a drink. Itachi was standing near the table, his gaze flickering from the crowd to her as she approached. He smiled softly at her as he pulled his cup away from his mouth. _

_ “Glad you could make it, Sakura-chan, you’re looking lovely tonight.” _

_ Sakura’s cheeks tinted; earning a compliment from the usually stoic Uchiha always managed to make her blush… _

 

“Wait! Wait!” Ino interrupts. “Was it Itachi? Oh my gods, Sakura, was it?!”

Sakura shakes her head, exasperation tugging on her features. “Come on, Pig, let me finish telling the story.”

“Fine,” Ino groans.

“So, Itachi poured me a drink...”

 

_ Sakura sipped on the spiked fruity cocktail as Itachi told her about how proud he was of his baby brother. And she could see it on his face. She looked out among the guests watching and waiting for when she had a moment to approach Sasuke and give him his congratulatory gift. And then it happened. _

_ A small crowd gathered and the energy radiating from the circle was rather wild and heated. “I better see what’s going on,” Itachi commented with a sigh. _

_ Naruto and Sasuke had joined the onlookers and the blond motioned for her to join, face worried. _

_ This could not be good. She wormed her way next to the boys, Itachi right beside her. In the middle of the circle stood Shisui, obviously intoxicated, with a huge smile plastered on his face. Opposite of him stood Neji, looking far, far less pleased. _

_ “What’s going on?” she asked. _

_ “Not sure, to be honest,” Naruto replied, “but Neji looks like he’s going to murder him.” _

_ Itachi let out a very long, very deep sigh. “What would Kakashi-senpai call him in this instance? Oh, right, idiot.” _

_ “I’ve never seen Shisui this drunk before,” she commented off hand. _

_ Itachi leaned down toward her. “He got back from a mission yesterday and he’s been acting strange ever since.” _

_ Unfortunately, she knew what that implied - things had not gone well. Sakura looked back out at him, hopping around light on his feet as if he were in a boxing ring. He juked left and then right, eyes challenging as he teased Neji.  _

_ “Come on, hit me. Hit me! Bet you can’t hit me! Am I coming from the left? Or the right?” _

_ Neji smacked his hand away and glared at him. “I’m in no mood, Uchiha, and you’re clearly not in the right frame of mind.” _

_ “It’s cause you can’t hit me,” Shisui countered. _

_ Sakura handed her drink to Naruto. “I should probably stop this.” _

_ But Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. “He deserves it, let the Hyuuga put him in his place.” _

_ “But that’s your family.” _

_ He simply shrugged and then there was a loud smack, a chorus of “oohs” and sympathetic pained hisses as Neji turned and stalked away. Sakura huffed and pushed her way through the dispersing crowd. She knelt next to Shisui who was laid out on the ground, cradling his nose. She batted his hands away. “Let me see.” _

_ As Shisui’s hand fell away, he cracked open bleary eyes and grinned like the idiot he was, despite the blood on his face. He lifted his head off the ground. “Fight me, you attractive stranger!” he demanded gleefully. _

_ “Shisui, it’s me.” _

_ “I don’t know a Me,” he countered. _

_ Fed up, she fisted the front of his shirt and hauled him up onto his feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” _

_ He chuckled a little. “Yeah, show me who’s boss.” _

_ She rolled her eyes and led him inside the house. Itachi followed, telling her where to find first aid supplies and where they could go for privacy. _

_ “Oooww!” Shisui cried as she pressed the towelette to his face. _

_ “Serves you right,” she muttered. “You’re lucky he only broke your nose.” _

_ Shisui plopped down onto the chair at the desk in Itachi’s bedroom. “It was jus’ a lucky hit.” _

_ Sakura sighed and set her hands to his temple as she conjured forth chakra, doing her best to alleviate the depressive effects the alcohol wreaked on his brain. “I don’t know what you were thinking, oh, wait, you weren’t,” she chided. “I don’t know what happened on your mission, but it’s no reason to act a total fool of yourself.” _

_ Shisui remained still under her hands, only moving to adjust the towel. When he made no reply, she pulled her hands away and then removed the towel from his hold. His cheeks and eyes were reddened as he met her gaze, and though present it seemed as if he was far away. She raked her fingers through his hair, smiling softly as his eyes closed at the sensation. _

_ She cupped his face, pressing her thumbs alongside the bridge of his nose. Her hands lit up once again and he grunted as she began to repair the damage. _

_ His voice was so calm, so quiet, that she almost didn’t hear him when he spoke. “It hurts.” _

_ “Your nose is broken, of course it hurts,” she replied, not breaking focus. _

_ His hand lifted to his chest, fingers splayed and uncaring that he was smearing blood across his shirt. “No.. it hurts. They were right there and I should have been able to save them. I’m supposed to be fast.” _

_ The chakra at her hands dimmed as she felt warmth trickle down her fingers. “Shisui-” _

_ “I’m supposed to be fast,” he repeated as his hands lifted to gasp her hips. His head fell forward and Sakura was unsure what to do as his grip tightened. She’d known Shisui many years and had never seen him this way. She ran her hand through his unkempt locks, over and over. “It’s going to be okay, Shisui.” _

_ When he didn’t reply she picked his head up, cupping his face as she leaned down to be eye level with him. “We lose people, an unfortunate reality that we face as ninja. But we keep living and sometimes that’s just all we can do. It’s not fair, it’s far from it, I know... I  _ know _. You’re an amazing ninja, Shisui, but you can’t save everyone.” _

_ The haunt in her gaze spoke volumes louder than her words and he nodded, fighting back the quivering of his chin. Her hands flexed around his face, her thumb stroking his cheek. “You’re going to be okay, do you understand?” _

_ He nodded again and she smiled. “Good.” _

_ One of his hands left her hip and cupped around the back of her neck. “Thank you, Sakura.” _

_ Her smile grew. “At least you remember my name now,” she teased with a light chuckle, and then she squeaked as he pulled her down, crashing their lips together. _

 

“Oh my gods!” Ino squeals as she shakes Sakura’s shoulders. “Shisui kissed you! You and Shisui… Ohhh, you lucky, lucky girl!”

Sakura’s body trembled with laughter. “Yeah, I’m pretty lucky.”

“Wait…” Ino’s tone suddenly drops. “Sasuke’s party was nearly two weeks ago and that hickey is fresh!”

Sakura smiles and then suddenly waves over her head. “Yeah, I know.”

Ino gives her a quizzical look and then turns around, spotting a rather giddy looking Shisui coming their way. She slides knowing eyes to Sakura. “Lunch, this Friday, and I want all the details,” she demands before stepping away. She passes a greeting along to Shisui and then watches as he joins Sakura’s side, taking her hand in his.


	2. "So... What Are We Now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Obito/Sakura/Kakashi

Summer had yet to arrive in Konoha, but the heat was already skyrocketing above normal temperatures. Sakura had been clad in only a tank top and what could barely pass as a pair of shorts when Obito had arrived with popsicles. What had started as a sweet treat quickly devolved into using them to cool spots all over each other’s bodies and then licking the fruity remnants away. Of course, that only served to make each other hot again, and the only way to extinguish those flames was to give in to them.

When Kakashi showed up later that afternoon, he was only slightly exasperated to find them in Sakura’s bedroom. They were sprawled out on her bed - Obito in only his boxer briefs and Sakura in his T-shirt.

“Typical,” he muttered before holding up a six pack of ice-cold beer in offering.

Sakura clambered to her feet and jumped off the bed and into his arms, causing him to drop the beer - that Obito deftly rescued.

“Nice catch,” they both complimented in unison, earning a very happy giggle from the rosette. It was then that Kakashi realized that Sakura was wearing  _ only _ Obito’s shirt and nothing more. 

She watched the revelation cross his features, the want blooming to life in the dark depths of his eyes. Her fingers curled into his mask, tugging it down his face. “It’s too hot for masks,” she muttered.

“Apparently, it’s too hot for a lot of things,” he retorted before she slanted her mouth over his. 

Obito hummed in appreciation as he cracked open a can. Upon hearing the telltale sound, Kakashi broke the kiss and glared at him. “Those aren’t just for you.”

The Uchiha wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and then shook his can from side to side. “Come get some then.”

Sakura squealed with laughter as he tossed her onto the bed and promptly followed. The tangling of limbs that came next considerably warmed the room, rivaling that of the heat outside. It wasn’t until the sun began to sink beyond the horizon that the three of them fell apart from one another. The trio laid there tired and sated. The warm air that her fan pushed around tickled their sweat-slicked skin.

“So hot,” Obito grumbled, breathless.

“It’s your fault,” Kakashi complained, though his tone was light and airy, and far from complaintative. 

Sakura only smiled, eyes closed and listening to them playfully bicker. It had taken them a long time to get to this point, but now it felt as natural as anything else in her life. 

“I blame Sakura,” Obito teased.

The rosette giggled as his touch ghosted across her abdomen. “That’s fine,” she agreed. “I take full responsibility for this.” Callused fingers swept over her jaw and she cracked open her eyes to look at Obito.

“What is this?” Kakashi suddenly asked.

Sakura and Obito turned to regard him, but his gaze remained fixed on the ceiling. 

“What do you mean?” Sakura pressed.

Kakashi lifted his hand and vaguely gestured. “This. There’s you and Obito… and then there’s me. Where do I fit in this equation?”

Sakura rolled onto her side and rested her hand on his chest. “Whether you realize it or not you’ve always been a factor in this equation.”

Obito’s other arm circled Sakura’s middled, reaching over her to touch Kakashi’s hip as he propped himself up onto his elbow. “There is no us without you.”

“Then…” Kakashi seemed to struggle with finding the right words, always having been the one out of the three to measure each thought carefully before saying it aloud. “So… what are we now? Your typical relationship consists of two people, not three. We’re obviously more than friends. Do we call ourselves lovers? Am I side piece? A third wheel?”

Sakura craned her head back to look at Obito, concern in her eyes. Kakashi rarely rambled, let alone voiced any insecurities. 

Obito tried to derail him. “I thought you hated labels.”

“This is different,” he retorted. “I just… I don’t want to be the only one… Forget it,” he huffed.

Obito’s hand slid up to his chest, pressing down as Kakashi made a move to sit up. “I thought it was fairly obvious.”

His remark earned a hot glare and Sakura softly laughed as she set her hand next to Obito’s on Kakashi’s chest. “I love you, Kakashi. I love both of you. For what it’s worth I’ve never thought of either of you as boyfriends or lovers or any of that…”

“Gee, thanks,” he replied dryly.

“Yeah, Sakura, ouch,” Obito added, deadpan.

She sighed. “I mean that you two practically live here, we eat together, train together, sleep together… We fight and make up, we comfort each other, inspire one another, and know each other in ways no one else does. So, I guess, to me anyway… we’re a family.”

Obito’s breath tickled her ear as he chuckled. “Leave it to you, Sakura-chan, to say the perfect thing.”

“It’s not just perfect, it’s the truth.”

Kakashi’s head turned toward them, and slowly a smile stretched his lips. “Family… I like that.”


	3. "You're just ... so, so stupid."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kakashi/Obito

Kakashi sat at the bar, the glass of shochu before him undisturbed. His finger idly traced the base of the glass as he sighed. He couldn’t get the events of that afternoon out of his mind. Things had been going well between himself and his friend turned enemy turned friend. Maybe a little too well, if he were honest.

He and Obito had been doing everything together; getting acclimated to life back in Konoha had been a challenge for the Uchiha. But Kakashi was there for him though it all. It wasn’t just Obito that had a second chance here after all. Getting to know Obito as he was now meant forgetting the boy that he thought he knew. For someone that he had mourned for years, it had been harder than Kakashi anticipated. 

But anger and awkwardness gradually turned into acceptance and forgiveness - on both sides. And as years passed the two had settled into a comfortable friendship, both wiser from the mistakes they’d made.

Which left them vulnerable to make new ones.

The first time they’d kissed had been an accident, or at last it had been easy enough to laugh off as one. They had been drinking together in Obito’s apartment, flirting passed off as harmless ribbing on one another. And as the hours passed and contentment settled in their bones, it happened. They’d been sitting on the rooftop and a loud sound startled them. They turned toward each other at the same time, their close proximity allowing their faces to bump and then their lips brushed. But neither pulled away. The air charged and neither was sure who moved but their lips touched again, warm and uncertain. It didn’t last long and Kakashi broke away, mentioning how he should get home.

Neither brought it up the next time they saw each other and they continued forward as if it never happened. And that was okay with Kakashi; he liked their training schedule and sharing meals together. He liked being the person that Obito came to whenever he had a problem.The last thing he wanted was for that silly kiss to get in the way of their friendship, or for him to become the problem that Obito faced.

Yet here he was, sulking at a bar like a pathetic man over… well, it certainly couldn’t be labeled an accident this time around. He and Obito had trained that morning and then met with Naruto and the others for lunch at Ichiraku’s. Afterward, they strolled along to the docks and sat in the comfort of shade by the river in a secluded area. Obito shared a memory, one that he said he had trouble recalling, but had dreamt about, and Kakashi listened silently. He didn’t judge him for the tears that came to his eyes, the same ones that Obito rubbed away with a pitiful laugh and a self-loathing remark.

Kakashi only meant to comfort him, to show that he was still there for him, that he still had people that cared about him as he wrapped his arm around him. The tension between them was nearly tangible, and Obito took hold of it, initiating the kiss. Kakashi’s chest tightened at the feeling of his lips against his own masked ones, and he stared at Obito with wide eyes, even as his were closed, lips lingering. Tears spilled from the corners of his closed eyes and Kakashi lifted his hand to brush them from his face, and then slowly, slowly, he kissed him back. Obito’s breath shook unsteadily against him and Kakashi tugged his mask down, sealing their lips together again. 

Kakashi relaxed, the tension bleeding away as he kissed in earnest, something lighter taking bloom. But then Obito pulled away, his eyes taking in Kakashi’s features in awe before looking away as if ashamed. Kakashi lifted his hand to touch him, but hesitated as Obito wiped at his face. “I’m sorry,” he muttered before scrambling to his feet.

Kakashi could barely get the word “wait” out of his mouth before Obito disappeared. And so here he was, at the bar, the glass of shochu untouched.

A person slid onto the empty stool beside him. “Want a nipple for that drink you’re nursing?”

Kakashi gave a single humorless laugh. “Hey, Genma.”

“What’s got you over here looking like you were dumped?”

“I wasn’t--” Kakashi caught himself falling for the trap and glared at him. “Go away.”

“Uchiha troubles?”

“Don’t do that,” Kakashi retorted, annoyed.

“Do what?”

“Listen, Obito doesn't belong to me, and when you say it like that it sounds…”

Genma smirked around the senbon in his mouth. “It sounds like you two are a couple?” He noticed the way Kakashi’s visible eye tightened. “But you are having an issue with him, aren't you?”

“Something like that I guess.”

Genma smacked the bar and looked at him with grin. “Tell me about it. I’ve already helped two others out today, so that would make you lucky number three. Let’s hear it.”

“Genma..”

“Something is obviously bothering you, so let me help.”

Kakashi couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he let out a long sigh and told him about the first kiss and then everything that lead up to today, including the fact that Kakashi had kissed Obito back, and that was when things got strange and turned out nothing like he had expected.

Genma chuckled, which only irritated Kakashi. He finally swiped up his glass of shochu and took a large gulp from it. “If you’re just going to laugh at my expense then you can go.”

“Don’t you see it? Obito wasn’t expecting you to kiss him back, especially after the first time.”

“Why wouldn’t he have? I thought it was obvious…” Kakashi let the rest of the sentence hang.

But Genma just stared at him, exasperated. “Gods you are just so… so stupid.”

Kakashi glared at him. “Careful, I’d hate for you to choke on that senbon.”

Genma laughed, but removed it from his lips anyway. “Look, the first kiss didn’t turn out right and then you just left him there. He probably didn't bring it up because he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. And your avoidance of it probably only solidified that thought that it had been wrong to do, that you don’t like him in that way. And then today you kiss him back? Poor guy is probably confused as hell right now.”

Kakashi considered his words. “You think so?”

Genma shrugged. “That’s what my intuition says, and my intuition is rarely wrong, but you can always ask him for yourself.” Genma then raised his hand over his head and waved. “Hey Obito!”

Kakashi tensed and Genma clapped him on his shoulder. “Just talk to him, and if that doesn’t work, kiss him again. Good luck.”

Obito cautiously came up beside them. “Hey, Genma.”

He nodded at the Uchiha and then gained the bartender's attention. “Get him whatever he wants to drink and put it on my tab.”

Obito went to complain, but Genma brushed him off, insisting he order something. Obito glanced to Kakashi and then ordered some shochu. When the drink arrived, Genma left them alone, even though Obito protested. The Uchiha had been slightly confused by the wink Genma shot his way.

“I didn't mean for him to leave.”

Kakashi shrugged. “He does what he wants, I don't think he left because of you.”

Obito picked up his glass and downed nearly half its contents. It seemed as if he was trying to work up the nerve to say something, and when he looked and met Kakashi’s gaze he paused and took another long swig instead. 

It was quiet between them, the chatter of the other patrons filling the space instead. Kakashi finally sighed and turned toward him. “Let's go somewhere else.”

Obito was left no room to argue as Kakashi stood and started to walk away. He followed behind him, silent and riddled with worry.  As they left the pub, Kakashi turned down the adjacent alleyway and then stopped. He looked to Obito, who seemed uncomfortable, still unable to meet his eyes.

“Listen, Obito, about earlier--"

The Uchiha shook his head. “It's okay, you don't have to say anything.”

“But I do.”

He looked to him, finally, and smiled - it was sad and strained.  “Please don't.”

“Then you leave me no choice.”

Obito’s eyes widened as Kakashi yanked his mask down and leaned into him. His large, warm hand cradled the back of Obito’s head as he meshed their mouths together, soft and unhurried. The light, fluttering feeling returned to Kakashi’s chest, and was amplified as Obito’s hand fisted his shirt and finally started to kiss him back

Kakashi pulled away first, hand still holding onto Obito in case he tried to run away again. Obito's eyes slowly opened and lifted to look him in the eye. “I… I thought…”

“You thought what?” Kakashi pressed.

“I thought you didn't… that I totally screwed up.”

Kakashi’s lips softly stretched into a grin. “It wasn't you. I just had to realize how stupid I had been.”

And though there were tears in his eyes, Obito smiled.

  
  
  
  



	4. "Time Passes Slower Without You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KakaSaku

Sakura turned another page in the book across her lap; she was only half reading, her eyes scanning the words but not absorbing them. A gentle breeze disturbed the curtains and tickled the hair about her face. She tucked her stray hair behind her ear and then turned her attention out the open window.

She shoved the book to the side and scooted over to the window sill. She propped her arm on it and looked out at the darkened village. It was quiet as it was nearly midnight - the hoots of an owl rang in the distance, and she could make out the faint trickle of water but not much else. The moon was obscured behind a thin veil of rolling clouds, but the stars were brilliant. She looked up at them glittering in the sky, and while beautiful, she couldn't help but feel saddened.

She wondered what Kakashi was doing right at this moment. He had been sent on rotation to an outpost at the Iwa border a month ago, just when things had been going so well between them.

It was no secret that they had grown close since the end of the war, but no one knew exactly how close. Not even Sakura had realized how deep her feelings had grown until Kakashi delivered the news that he had to leave. They'd spent the evening together, neither willing to admit how they felt about his looming departure. They had dinner together and went back to her apartment just like any other time they hung out, but it had been notably different. 

There'd been a feeling in the air that went unnamed and heavy around them. She’d felt it in every lingering touch and in the intensity of his gaze. She'd heard it in the way she called his name, stopping him from walking out the door. And then, when she'd cupped his face, she could feel it pulsing through her veins. As their lips had touched, it surged through her chest.

Even now she could still remember the warmth of his arms wrapped around her, the electricity in his fingers as they skimmed down her neck to curl into her hair.  She could remember the blush dusting his cheeks and the darkness of his eyes as he confessed that he wished they had done that a lot sooner. She remembered how thrilling that moment felt, and how far too quickly it was over.

His rotation was only supposed to be three weeks, but here she was, waiting at the tail end of week five. When his three weeks came and went, she sent a letter to him just to make sure things were going okay. She'd yet to hear back from him. When she had inquired about the outpost, all she was told was that there was no news. Not that she was really that worried, but it would’ve been nice to know  _ something _ definite. 

The clouds passed and the pale light of the moon washed over the ground below her. With a deep sigh she rested her head in the crook of her arm. She let the wind blow across her face and closed her eyes. She really hoped he was okay, that he’d be back home with her soon.

* * *

 

Kakashi looked down at the extinguished campfire from his perch in the tree. He'd taken up watch only an hour ago and still had three more to go. By this time tomorrow he'd be sleeping in his own bed with his own pillow, after enjoying a hot shower. He couldn't wait to be home.

He tilted his head back to rest against the trunk of the tree and watched as the clouds broke. The forest at night, even with the potential risk of enemy nin, was still beautiful. There was always something ethereal about the way the moon’s silver light seeped through the canopy. The stars twinkled above him, mesmerizing. They seemed so close, like he could pluck them straight out of the sky, and yet so far away. Konoha felt much the same to him.

He wondered what Sakura was doing - if she was up late studying, if she was working, if she was sleeping already, or if perhaps she was thinking of him. He wasn't narcissistic enough to believe that he would take up space, front and center, in anyone's thoughts. But it was nice to know that he was missed.

It had been a long time since he had anyone to come back to - not like Sakura was his, really, but the letter in his flak jacket suggested otherwise. Even though he was commander of his cell it didn't stop the others from teasing him when the letter had arrived. He didn't even open it right away, it would've given the men something else to joke about instead of doing their jobs, and as such he saved it for his watch. And he was glad he had because he was sure it made him blush, he certainly felt warm just reading it.

Touching the pocket where her letter was safely tucked, he smiled to himself and looked back to the sky. It'd only been two weeks, but he had her words memorized - at least the part that touched him the most:  _ Of all times for you to be late! I'm sure the reason for your prolonged absence is important, and perhaps I'm just being selfish, but... time passes slower without you. I miss you. Hurry home, I'll be waiting. _


End file.
